Ultimate Revenge!
by gothamcity29
Summary: Darkseid has freed Xaviax from his imprisonment and have devised a plan to have both the Kamen Riders and Justice League destroy one another.


KAMEN RIDER: DRAGON KNIGHT/JUSTICE LEAGUE: ULTIMATE REVENGE

KAMEN RIDER

Eubulon

Wing Knight

Siren

Dragon Knight

Strike

Torque

Axe

JUSTICE LEAGUE

Superman

Batman

Wonder Woman

Flash

Martian Manhunter

Green Lantern

Aquaman

VILLAINS

Xaviax

Darkseid

The planet Earth which is again under termoil from the evil New God the malevolent Darkseid and his bestial Parademons. Superman and the rest of the Justice League are on the case in trying to stop Darkseid from taking over the planet. The battle is a losing one for the intergalactic despot and many of the Parademons flee back into their Boom Tubes. With Darkseid promising to end their pathetic existance for betraying him. However Darkseid himself has no choice but to flee as well. Darkseid uses a Mother Box to open a Boom Tube but the alien hero Superman refuses to allow Darkseid to escape. Superman is a hero and like his fellow Justice Leaguers does not kill their opponents. However Superman has stated many times that Darkseid is the one villain he has faced that truly deserves death. In fact he uses his heat vision on the Mother Box which in turn also causes the Boom Tube to become unstable. In flashes of light the Boom Tube explodes with Darkseid possibly dying in the process however something else happens.

Unknown to Superman or any other members of the Justice League Darkseid was trasnformed into a white energy. This energy itself is then pushed through a window with a strange rippling effect. The energy passes thorugh some strange vortex as such and eventually the energy again passes thorugh some sort of arch. It comes out and Darkseid is returned to his regular state and examines himself. He seems to be fully intact but wants revenge for what Superman did to him. A voice from seemingly nowhere speaks, "Ah a kindred spirit who thursts for revenge as much as I do? Free me and together we can have our revenge on all those who have wronged us!" Darkseid wonders where the voice is coming from and the voice tells him to look behind him. A figure, an alien figure looks at Darkseid and while he has no real need for him however Darkseid shows what could be sympathy. Darkseid asks the name of this figure and it calls himself Xaviax, an alien conqueror who tried to conquer the world Earth.

It seems maybe this Xaviax is a kindred spirit after all so with the combination of his Omega Beams and what is left of the Mother Box, Darkseid frees Xaviax. He laughs with a truly sinister tone and thanks Darkseid for freeing him. Which he will keep his word and both monsters shake hands with one another. They do form an alliance of true evil and vow to vanquish not only the Justice League but this other team of heroes Xaviax calls the Kamen Riders.

Now then back on Earth in the secret Batcave underneath Wayne Manor is the Dark Knight himself along with Superman. It seems after the invasion strange fluxuations in the atmosphere of Earth and it's even affecting Atlantis and the Amazon island Themyscira. Superman asks Batman if could have anything to do with Darkseid but infortunately Batman does not have an answer. He doesn't even know how long these fluxuations might last or if they are mere coincedental or deliberate. So Superman says, "Alright Bruce call the rest of the Justice League and let's meet at the Watchtower. If it does threaten Earth in any way we need to be on the alert." Batman obeys and calls the five remaining members of the Justice League which are Wonder Woman, Aquaman, the Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and the Flash to the Watchtower. All get there by the teleporter in the Watchtower and Batman gets there by a private teleporter he has in the Batcave.

Now then in another place, another time, and another Earth is a man who seems to have an asian ethnicity seems to be meditating. However he seems to hear some strange sound which causes him to open his eyes ever so suddenly. His name is Eubulon or Master Eubulon to his team as he is the one who leads the so called Kamen Riders. Which is the team of heroes that Xaviax said are the ones who defeated him. It seems he feels strange discrepensies in the atmosphere of Earth and they are getting stronger. There is a possible new threat that is coming to Earth which means he will assemble the Kamen Riders. Now there is actually a total of twelve riders with him being the thirteenth. Which he has them split between the planet Earth and the planet Ventara. There is already a small group on Earth which are Wing Knight, Dragon Knight, Siren, Torque, Axe, and Strike. He will assemble them however will leave the other Kamen Riders on Ventara in case it comes under fire.

Now then again in the layer of Xaviax is he and Darkseid who have already put a plan in motion to destroy both teams of heroes and both Earths. They used the power of the Mother Box to fuse both Earths together which it time the worlds will destory themselves to relieve them of the pressure. So they will need to put in motion the next part of the plan which is for the Kamen Riders and Justice League to destroy one another. Something that does intrigue Vilgax but wonders how it is going to be done. Xaviax states, "It's too simple my friend all we have to do is convince each team the other is responsible for the world merge. They will fight and eventually destroy one another and then we can unfuse the worlds and take over them together." The plan is a sound one and so then they will set it in motion with first Xaviax taking his human form. He will meet with the Justice League and convince them the Kamen Riders are a team of villains who destroyed his planet. Which then the Kamen Riders can be convinced the Justice League is an invasion force here to avenge Xaviax's demise.

With that said the two master planners get to work on their plan however thing might be set in motion far faster than they dare hoped. Now then in the JLA Watchtower are the entire Justice League who are going over the strange fluxutaions in Earth's atmosphere. Aquaman there tells Batman how these fluxuations are causing seaquakes all over his oceans and they are getting stronger by the minute. Green Lantern also says how the Guardians of the Universe have noticed these abnormalities and that Green Lantern needs to investigate at once. Flash even admits the anomolies are effecting the Speed Force and his powers are starting to cut off. However so far it is not permanent but what ever is going on it's clear all of the JLA are becoming affected. In fact so much so Green Lantern decides to patrol the Earth at once to see if his ring can pick up anything. Batman thinks that's a good idea but tells Green Lantern to check in every so often. He understands and heads strait to Earth at once with the rest of the JLA on reserve for now.

Now then back where Master Eubulon left off he gathered the Kamen Riders here on Earth to tell them of what he fealt. All the other Kamen Riders have also began to feel the effects in Earth's atmosphere and it is troubling. In fact so much so their old friends if they can really be called that the No-Men have gotten wind of it. So they ask for the Kamen Riders for their help again and they really cannot refuse. So now their Earth friend Trent who is still part of the group is doing his thing on the computers. There are fluxuations all over the planet and they seem to be coming from somewhere. As Trent also states the planet is gaining mass and it's continuing fast. He tells them it's as if the planet is merging with another one equal in size and mass similar to Earth. This is quite an interesting conundrum in fact so much so Eubulon asks for Riders Strike and Torque to go check it out. They obey and like all Kamen Riders can travel in mirrors through a dimension so they can travel anywhere on Earth and Ventara.

Now then Green Lantern is soaring through the skies and so far all seems quiet but soon his ring tells him of something. There are strange energy readings in the state of California so Green Lantern goes in for a look. The Kamen Riders exit the mirror and are in full armor and so far all seems pretty quiet. However their friend Trent tells them there is an unidentified flying object heading their way and it's coming fast. The two Kamen Riders hide and wait for the so called UFO to land near them. Which it does and the UFO is revealed to be Green Lantern getting a look around the place. The two Riders along with their friends can see Green Lantern and his choice of costume. In fact they even see something else on his finger and it's a ring. Which are emitting energy readings and there is something else it seems Green Lantern is talking to it. He seems to be using it as a communicator and says, "Batman I'm here in California, it seems my ring was telling me of strange energy readings. So far I haven't seen a thing so I think I'll head back to the Watchtower."

Batman tells him however their Watchtower's computer is still detecting anomolies in that area. So Green Lantern is ordered to search around for a good hour or so and then to report back if there's nothing to be found. He understands completely and decides to handle the rest of his investigation on foot. Strike and Torque do not know if he is a friend or foe so Strike suggests they follow him from a distance. Which they do and both Xaviax and Darkseid see that their foes need a little encouragement in battling one another. So Xaviax manages to transform himself into Kamen Rider Strike and plans to attack Green Lantern. Who is still wandering around the city looking for more abnormalities. However from out of nowhere he is indeed attacked by Xaviax in the form of Kamen Rider Strike. Who actually tells him, "HAHA! What do we have here huh? A man in green pajamas and a little ring. Man you're just screaming destory me aren't you?" Which Strike Xaviax attacks Green Lantern who must defend himself against this new threat.

The two do battle with Strike retreating from the fight with Green Lantern demanding he come out and fight. However Xaviax returns to his human form but suddenly morphs into Green Lantern and goes to find the real Strike and Kamen Rider Torque. The two Riders seemed to have lost Green Lantern only for what seems to be Green Lantern comes to attack them out of nowhere. He states, "Feel the power of Green Lantern heroes! HAHAHAHAHA!" He then flies away but both Kamen Riders go after him with soon both Riders and Green Lantern meeting face to face. They attack each other almost instantly with both sides seeing the other as villains without actually knowing the full story. However both sides don't really consider the possiblity of being fooled by an outside force. Strike summons a sword by what Green Lantern sees him taking a card from his belt and placing it in a cobra like cane device. Suddenly a sword that looks like a yellow rapier with the blade having the appearance of a curved spiral. He strikes Green Lantern who blocks by creating a sword construct from his ring and manages to block the attack.

Now they duel one another with intense ferocity however Kamen Rider Torque manages to summon a large mechanical bull creature. Which he calls his final vent and then Torque attaches his laser gun to it's back. Suddenly a barrage of missiles launch from the machine which causes Strike to get out of the way. Green Lantern tries to block it with his ring but the blast is too great and he is sent flying through the air. The two Riders seem to think he has been destroyed and go to tell their comrades what they dealt with. However Green Lantern was not destroyed but he is gravely injured although. He can barely move but gets the strength to call for his friends at the Watchtower to teleport him back to base. Which they manage to do with ease however Green Lantern plummits to the ground in severe pain and Superman goes to his fallen friend. With his ring Green Lantern shows Superman and his friends who did this to him. He makes constructs with his ring that look both like Kamen Riders Torque and Strike.

Green Lantern finally passes out from exhaustion which makes Superman angry and he is truly seeing red. He screams out loud, "Who ever did this to Hal is going to pay dearly!" With a voice from behind telling the remaining Justice League he knows who's responsible for doing this to Green Lantern. All of them want to know how this stranger entered their base without setting off an alarm. He tells them he came thorugh a reflective surface which he shows by putting his hand thorugh a computer screen. All of the Justice League is intrigued but right now Superman wants to know who is responsible. So then this mystery man tells them it was a team of villains called the Kamen Riders. He goes on by saying they are a team of truly evil monsters who took over his own planet. They now have their sites on Earth and the stranger comes from a planet they conquered. He continues by saying how he could not let this world be conquered by them and came here to warn them.

With that said then Superman orders for the Justice League to split off into three groups of two. Superman and Wonder Woman will be a team, then Martian Manhunter and Flash, and lastly Batman and Aquaman. Green Lantern will have to wait here and recover from his wounds so they make sure the Watchtower's shields are at maximum. The teams head to Earth via teleporter with Batman and Aquaman staying behind for a moment. Aquaman has to say, "I don't know Batman this is all rather strange is it not? That stranger who came to our headquarters just after those two so called Kamen Riders attacked Green Lantern? Something tells me he did not tell us the whole truth and those Riders I think we may have been decieved." Batman agrees with Aquaman fully and so they intend to find some answers of their own. With them first going to capture one of the Kamen Riders that attacked Green Lantern. Which then they can hopefully learn the truth and get to the bottom of this mystery.

Now then back in the No-Men's base Kamen Riders Strike and Torque returned to tell the others what they saw. Torque tells them it was a man in a green costume that had a ring that shot objects at them. A story that is a tad unbelievable however Strike vouches for his comrade and the stranger's power. However then it's said they sent him flying with his final vent but tell the other Riders he might not be alone. As the stranger used his ring as a communicator and was talking to someone. With that said Wing Knight of the Kamen Riders thinks it might be a good idea to split into teams. He'll go with Siren while Strike will go with Axe and finally Dragon Knight will go with Torque. Eubulon decides to go with Kamen Riders Torque and Dragon Knight as he wishes to see these so called invaders for himself. So then it's all agreed and the teams of three seperate to find these so called invading force.

Now then Batman and Aquaman are travelling through the skies in the Batwing with both heroes questioning the stranger who appeared on their base. Their plan is to find one of the Kamen Riders and and hear their story as well. Which they might get a chance as Batman is getting a strange reading on his instruments. It might be one of these Kamen Rider people so Batman and Aquaman go in for a closer look. Now in what seems to be Gotham City emerges the two Kamen Riders Wing Knight and Siren. The two have never seen such a city but they do seem to take in its gothic appearance. The two of them plan to look around until they are attacked from a stray laser blast. However it was not a stray but Superman and Wonder Woman who have come to avenge their fallen friend Green Lantern. Superman states, "Surrender Kamen Riders and turn yourself in and you will not be harmed." They have no intention of surrendering to them so both draw their weapons and get ready for battle.

Kamen Riders Strike and Axe seem to have already engaged Martian Manhunter and the Flash. They are in the city of Metropolis and the two Kamen Riders have never faced warriors like these or the powers the Manhunter and Flash have. In fact the Martian Manhunter transforms into a giant snake to try and constrict Axe but Strike strikes the Manhunter with his sword. Who then releases Kamen Rider Axe at once but Flash takes the battle to Strike and is more than a match with his superior speed. He tries his hardest to land a blow on the Scarlet Speedster but Strike just cannot get the chance. Which Flash has to tell him, "You know Snake Man there's a reason why they call me the Scarlet Speedster. Now how about we end this now?" He couldn't agree more so then Strike draws a card from his belt and summons his final vent. Which his Advent Beas is a giant mechanical purple snake that aids him in the final blow. He back flips onto the snake's head and then leaps off of it and does a very powerful kick onto the Flash.

Who is injured in the process which causes the Martian Manhunter to get in one final punch in Strike's face. Who falls to the ground and then Martian Manhunter takes his comrade away and flies off quite fast. They want to go after them however they get a transmission from their friend Trent who has some news for them. So then the two of them decide to return to base and see what he has to say. Now later Superman and Wonder Woman are still battling Wing Knight and Siren. However the two Kamen Riders are no match for their power so Wing Knight decides it's time for more power. So he activates his survive mode which gives him the extra boost of power he might need. He draws his sword and is more even with Superman this time however Superman still has the advantage. Wing Knight then attempts his final vent which is his Advent Beast transforming into a motorcycle. He jumps on it and he is suppose to crash into Superman but the Man of Steel can take the hit. Instead of being defeated Wing Knight's survive mode is nullified and he is flung from his bike.

They need to escape so Wing Knight does one last trick which is his trick vent which the purpose is to make copies of himself. They distract Superman and Wonder Woman long enough for both Kamen Riders to escape thorugh a window. The copies then cease to exist and Superman is angry that they escaped but there is a more pressing matter. He gets a transmission via communicator from the Martian Manhunter. He tells Superman that Flash was hurt in battle and it was by one of the Kamen Riders Green Lantern showed them. Superman is even more enraged at that outcome so he tells the Manhunter they need to meet at the Fortress of Solitude. The healing chamber it contains can be reconfigured to human and Flash will be treated for his injuries. So now both of them go to meet back at the Fortress of Solitude as well and plan to finish this once and for all.

Later both Batman and Aquaman have finally landed the Batwing and are proceeding on foot in the city. They seem to be in California as that is where Green Lantern was when he was attacked. Batman has to remind Aquaman their only intent is to capture one of the Kamen Riders and keep fighting to a minimal. That might not be possible as a laster blast almost hits Batman but Aquaman quickly jolts his comrade out of the way. Kamen Riders Torque and Dragon Knight have arrived along with Master Eubulon. Aquaman recognizes the green one and decides he is the one they shall take as their captive. Those two begin to battle one another but Torque is no match for Aquaman and his own unique fighting style. Dragon Knight and Eubulon go to help their friend but Batman intervenes by tossing a gas bomb. Batman calls for the Watchtower to transport them away also for the Batwing to return home. The two Justice Leaguers are gone with Eubulon and Dragon Knight not able to do anything. Their comrade is gone however a transmission from their friend Trent tells the two of them something he found.

It seems there is a space station orbiting around the planet Earth and the teleportation beam originates from it. Which means that Eubulon and Dragon Knight might be able to get there via a mirror. Now then Superman along with Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and a weakened Flash have come to the Fortress of Solitude. Flash is put in the healing chamber and will be fixed up in no time. A plan of attack needs to be made on these Kamen Riders at once with the first step is to find their base. Martian Manhunter might have an answer as he uses the computer in the fortress. It seems that after these Kamen Riders escape via mirror the particles in the mirror destabalize. Plus it also emits an energy pattern that can be traced and it seems there is a pattern. The energies emitted from the mirrors they step through all seem to be centered around a certain area. It might be a base of operations which makes Superman congratulate him. He then says, "Good work J'onn once Flash is healed we're going to pay them a visit. Let's try to end this fight as quickly as possible and we can get answers."

With that said both Batman and Aquaman have their Kamen Rider captive and even found out how to neutralize his powers. It seems this green belt buckle piece is the source of his power. When it was removed Kamen Rider Torque became what looks like a young male humanoid. He then reveals that his real name is Chance and that he is not of Earth but from a planet called Ventara. He goes on again that the Kamen Riders were assembled by Master Eubulon to confront and defeat Xaviax. Although that was all for nothing as they were all what he calls vented in their sleep. They were all sent to another dimension where they layed there trapped until Master Eubulon who was missing at one point was able to bring them back. The liberated Kamen Riders helped the few surviving plus the first Earth Kamen Rider Kit Taylor stop Xaviax by sending him to the Advent Void for good. However now a new threate emerged which is in the form of these strange new warriors. Who Torque at the moment happens to be a prisoner of two of them.

Batman and Aquaman amazingly agree with what the Kamen Rider said and also tells him about a stranger who came to their base. The story he told the Justice League is that the Kamen Riders were a team of evil warriors who took over his planet. Then they set their sights to Earth and planned on conquering it as well. Chance has to tell them that is a huge lie and wonders if this stranger had a name. He did not give it only that his appearnace seemed to be of a middle aged man in black with light brown hair. He tells Aquaman and Batman that is the description of Xaviax's human form he took. Which means some how he is alive and is the one responsible for all this. However Batman and Aquaman have a theory of their which is what if this Xaviax is working with someone from their world. There is only one name on Aquaman's list and that is Darkseid. He speculates Darkseid must have survived his encounter with Superman and went to the Kamen Rider's universe. Which then Batman finishes by saying both Xaviax and Darkseid allied themselves and are responsible for the world merge.

Chance then goes on by saying, "Awe man then they figured that the both of them can't kill us. So they must have done something to want to make us kill each other." The theory is sound so then Aquaman releases Chance and gives him back his Advent Deck. Batman then uncovers all the reflective surfaces just in case Torque some how managed to escape via mirror. As a few moments ago Batman was told of the Kamen Rider's ability to pass through mirrors and reflective surfaces. Now then with that done both Eubulon and Dragon Knight are now finally capable of getting into the Watchtower. Both stand ready for battle only for Torque to stop them and he gives them the details. Xaviax is back and teamed up with a villain from this world called Darkseid. They are responsible for what's happening to the Earth and set up a scenario for both teams to try and destroy one another. Now then with that all figured out the new combined team need to get back to Earth and stop their allies before they do destroy one another.

That might not happen as Xaviax makes an appearance but this time in his armored form. He says, "So, you all saw right through my little cherade ay? Darkseid failed to tell me Batman that you were the smart one. He under estimates you but no matter I will finish what he could not." He destroys the teleporters and shatters or covers any reflective surface on the base. Finally he summons hordes of mirror monster minions along with a small army of Parademons to annilihate them. He leaves back through the portal he came through and the monsters destroy it after he leaves. The combined team have to face these demons while their other comrades on Earth have no knowledge of what's really going on.

Now back on Earth what's left of the Kamen Riders rendevouz with their friend Trent in the No-Men headquarters. He tells them that the computer's scanners tell him of an ice fortress that has suddenly appeared in the continent of Antarctica. He then speculates it could belong to the invading army. That's a good thing so now the four remaining Kamen Riders are going there now and plan to end this once and for all. Now at the fortress Flash is healed and all the four Justice Leaguers plan to go to this base the Kamen Riders have. Wonder Woman has to ask if they should wait for Batman and Aquaman as well but Superman declines. He believes that with the edge the JLA have now they can't waste a second and Superman knows Batman and Aquaman can catch up with them later. However before they can make a move one of the Kamen Riders comes out of the computer screen and kicks Superman to the ground. It was Wing Knight who is with Siren, Strike, and Axe with the four of them ready to end the battle once and for all. Which is fine for Superman because he to is ready to end the fight as well as the rest of his team.

Back on the Watchtower the merged team continue to do battle with the monsters however Batman managed to get tossed to the ground by one of the monsters. It plans to make the final blow but it is attacked from behind by Green Lantern. He seems to be doing better and helps his friends in the JLA as well as the Kamen Riders. The fight is going better now but the fight is taking too long. So then Dragon Knight and Torque decide to end it now by both of them using their final vents. Dragon Knight activates it and a giant dragon appears behind him which he then leaps into the air and unleashes a very powerful kick. Torque again summons the giant mechanical bull and attaches his gun to it and a barrage of missiles launch themselves from it. The monsters and Parademons are gone which is good however they are still stranded here. The teleporters are dead and all the reflective surfaces are gone but Green Lantern might have an idea. He creates a mirror construct from his ring and the Kamen Riders wonder if it could work. Eubulon touches it and it works so he grabs Batman by the shoulder and the pass into the mirror. Dragon Knight grabs the Aquaman and Torque grabs Green Lantern by the shoulder and they all pass through the mirror which then vanishes.

Back at the fortress the Justice League and Kamen Riders continue to fight one another and the battle is just endless. Both sides refuse to back down but there is a reason for that as it is the work of Xaviax. He comes up with a twisted scheme and began feeding them evil energies that will make them fight until they destroy each other. Batman and Eubulon's merged team have arrived via an ice structure and see their comrades fight. Eubulon can feel there is something wrong with them and does say, "Look how they fight Batman it's almost as if they truly want to destroy one another. They must be under some kind of influence from Xaviax." Batman wonders if Eubulon can reverse the spell and he can but only with physical contact. So now then Eubulon and Batman get in front of their respected comrades and pulls them apart. They try to explain but it is useless for Superman says, "You're siding with them Bruce? You betrayed the planet to work with villains such as these? You were my best friend and you betrayed the Justice League but me as well. Now I will destroy you, the Kamen Riders, and those other traitors as well!"

Wing Knight feels the same way and even refuses to follow his lead ever again and that he like the JLA will be destroyed and those other traitorous Kamen Riders. So then both the Kamen Riders and Justice League members under the spell head towards their so called former allies. Eubulon takes on Wing Knight while Batman must take on Superman which will be a challenge since Superman is invulnerable and pretty much all powerful. However the Batman has a contingency that he made if Superman went rogue. He tells Eubulon, "Eubulon we'll need to free Superman first. His power will give us leverage over our corrupted allies." So he wonders just what Batman has in mind which Batman tosses a box which Eubulon opens to reveal Kryptonite. Batman tells him that little rock is one of Superman's weaknesses and will allow Eubulon to get in close enough to heal him. Eubulon understands and so they switch dance partners and Eubulon gets in close enough. It is working the Kryptonite is weakening Superman so now he gets in closer to remove the evil influence of Xaviax.

Superman is better now which gives Eubulon the chance to explain to Superman about how an enemy of theirs allied with someone called Darkseid. Xaviax gave the Justice League false information to make the Kamen Riders seem evil. Then finally Superman and some of the others were put under a spell that made them mad with rage at one another. Now Eubulon needs to free the others but he is going to need Superman's help and he tells Eubulon he's got it. The first one he goes for is Wonder Woman and manages to pin her down and that gives Eubulon the opportunity to help her. She feels better now and is told what needs to be done so Wonder Woman uses her Lasso of Truth to subdue Kamen Riders Axe and Strike. Eubulon manages to free them of Xaviax's influence which they are grateful for and have been told what to do. Siren, Wing Knight, Flash and Martian Manhunter are still under the spell of Xaviax. Which they will be hard for those two Kamen Riders are some of the best if not the best fighters the team has. Plus Flash has super human speed and Martian Manhunter has the ability to read minds.

So the freed members of both teams plus the merged team that came to the Fortress of Solitude before tries to corner their fallen brethren. Dragon Knight and Torque try to take a swing at Wing Knight but he defends himself with incredible skill against them. So then the Batman gives it a try by engaging Wing Knight in battle. Both swing into action with each move performed with both skill and grace. All the Kamen Riders can see Batman take action and find his skill as impressive as Wing Knight's or maybe more. Wonder Woman who actually began to start fighting Kamen Rider Siren got the upper hand and takes her down with her lasso. Eubulon gets in and removes the corruption from her mind and she is back to normal which Eubulon is glad. Now the target is Martian Manhunter who one of his powers is to read minds and his density shifting ability. However that gives Aquaman the chance to use his trident as a weapon against him. For as Martian Manhunter shifts Aquaman rams it into his chest which electrocutes him. The pain reverts him to his solid form and that gives Eubulon the chance to remove the corruption.

Now the only two left are Wing Knight and the Flash who now charges at his former allies now. However Green Lantern creates a shoe construct in front of Flash which trips him in an almost comical nature. Eubulon goes in and removes the corruption which he is grateful for but has to scold Green Lantern for a moment. Now Wing Knight and Batman still face off with no one getting the upper hand. So then Batman decides to let Wing Knight get the upper hand by intentionally letting his guard down. With him down Wing Knight tries to ram all the Kamen Riders and Justice League at once. However Batman tosses a bola which ties Wing Knight's legs up and he trips. Now then Eubulon gets in there quick to help his comrade and he manages to help Wing Knight who begs forgiveness for what he did. Eubulon comforts him by telling him he was just not in the right mind and it is not his fault. However now the real enemy needs to be dealt with which is Darkseid and Xaviax. Who have seen their plan has failed miserably and they will need to take action themselves.

Back at the fortress both teams make their apologies for the misunderstanding and shake hands. Now the only problem is to figure out how to unmerge the planets before they do indeed destroy one another plus there is still Xaviax and Darkseid. Who have both now come to destroy their hated enemies once and for all. Both teams unite this time and attempt to fight both Darkseid and Xaviax at once. With it being two teams of six taking on each villain and even with these odds these power mad tyrants are still formidable. The battle doesn't seem to bode well in the heroes favor until Batman has an idea. He tells Superman, "Clark we've barely been able to defeat Darkseid in the past and this Xaviax monster is powerful as well. In order to stop the world merge I fear we have no alternative but to use the Phantom Zone Projector." Superman reluctantly has to agree with Batman as the projector is only to be used as a last resort. However there is no other alternative so he will give Batman the time he needs to get the projector.

So Batman runs deep into the heart of the fortress wondering just where he is going but Superman assures them that Batman has a plan. The Justice League have a pretty good idea what that plan is but like Superman at first don't fully agree with it. However all of them do feel there is no other option as well so they will give Batman what ever time he needs as well. Now then as Batman goes for the projector the merged team continues to fight both Xaviax and Darkseid. Batman has reached the projector and with haste he makes way back to his allies and points the projector at Darkseid and Xaviax. Darkseid trembles at seeing the device and Batman takes aim at once. However Darkseid refuses to go to the Phantom Zone and grabs Xaviax who is sent there instead. He then fires at the device with his Omega Beams which destroys the device. Hope seems lost however Ebulon has an idea he hopes will work which is for them to use the link vent card. It will combine all their final vents and hopefully finish off Darkseid. However not all the Kamen Riders are here so they truly wonder if it might work or not.

There is no other option so the six Kamen Riders use their link vent card which combines their final vents. Something is happening and it seems to be working as Darkseid seems to vanish into oblivion. It worked and now both villains are gone and it seems both Eubulon and Martian Manhunter can feel something. The two Earths are beginning to unmerge which means the threat to both worlds will finally end. Now both Superman and Eubulon shake hands and thank one another for their assistance. From both teams perspective each side seems to be fading away into nothingness. However the unmerging of worlds has finally finished and now the world is safe. The worlds have been saved and it was all thanks to the combined might of the Kamen Riders and the Justice League.

THE END


End file.
